RWBY: Harvest Moon
by redsnow119
Summary: While studying for the first semester finals, Blake reveals her feelings for Yang. This bumblebee story then tells what happened in the few weeks before team RWBY's second semester. Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Though this seems like a one off right now I actually have a full story planed so if you like my writing style and want to read more just ask! I'll be happy to add to one of the cutest ships in RWBY. Thanks for reading enjoy! :3

* * *

The early morning sun sneaked thru the ripped and stitched up curtains of team RWBY's dorm room. Blake woke slowly and groggy, she let the sun surround her and warm her skin. With a quite yawn she rolled out of bed and glanced at the clock. 5:30 am. Too early to do really anything, ignoring the fact that it was a Saturday and they didn't have classes either.

The Faunus lazily stretched and gave a soft uncontrollable moan. This provoked a response from behind her. The yellow brawler shifted on her side from facing the wall to Blake. She was still obviously asleep, so seeing an opportunity Blake turned and rested against the bed frame. She smiled and played with one of the many locks of golden hair that draped over Yang's body. Yang was her beloved partner and her long time crush. Next week was first semester finals and Yang spent every free moment buried in books and spare notes.

 _Don't push yourself too hard yang, we're all worried about you_.

The Faunus uncontrollably moved her right hand from the still sleeping brawler's hair to her face.

 _I'm worried about you._

The Brawler groaned and Blake realizing the position she's in reeled back and darted out the door to the showers. Once there she paused trying to catch her breath.

 _That was way too close, what the hell was I thinking?!_

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the door open and shut. "Blake? You're up early." Spinning quickly on her heals Blake turned and saw thigh length crimson hair. "Oh, Hey Pyrrha." She stammered. Like Weiss it was odd to see her hair undone from her signature pony tail.

"I-I was just going out for a jog" Blake tried to push past the Spartan trying to escape the situation. But before she could make it to the door Pyrrha grabbed her arm and with a worried expression asked "Is something wrong Blake? You seem a bit off these past few days." The Faunus broke free of the hold she was in. "It's nothing".

"You can tell me anything Blake, you know that right?" Pyrrha gave her a genuine smile and the best puppy dog eyes she could muster, though no match for Rubys. Giving into the kindness Pyrrha offered she sat down on a bench and gestured for the Spartan to sit across from her, which she gladly did.

"I'm-We're worried about Yang, she's been pushing herself so hard studying and not taking any breaks." Blake's cheeks started to grow a slight shade of pink as she continued "I don't know what to do to help her when she's working so hard". The Spartan smiled and cupped Blake's hands into her own.

"You should be there for her then, even helping her in small ways can lead to her feeling better, and if she's pushing too hard try to slow her down for a bit to catch her breath"

Feeling better Blake thanked Pyrrha and left the showers with new purpose. Over the next day and a half The Faunus tried to be helpful in anyway possible. Filling up Yang's coffee cup, and helping her study. Being a bookworm herself she felt that she was the most capable person in the group to help Yang. After a while Yang started to avoid her.

Small things like leaving a study session for a jog or glancing at notes when Blake looked at her. This hurt Blake deeply every time this happened.

 _I must be annoying her now, always being around her._

She thought about this one night as she walked thru the hallways and slowed to a halt. _Mabey she hates me now._ Tears crept up around her gold eyes. "Blake what's wrong?" She glanced up at Yang who stood at the end of the hallway. "N-nothing" she half yelled and sprinted away. The Brawler charged at her, determined to find out what happed to her partner.

They both ran down the halls their semblances blazing. Blake left stone decoys which Yang only blasted thru, eyes red with frustration. Running without thinking Blake ended up on the rooftop cornered. She turned to Yang ten feet away, yellow flames licking around her face. "Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" Yang said moving closer at a steady pace.

Blake was shaking to her core fearing the worst, that Yang would reject her and her entirely. Tears were streaming down her face as Yang wrapped her arms around her torso and the back of her head. With a sob The Faunus dove into the embrace, her arms tucked in the middle and the top of her head grazed the Brawlers chin."shh it's gonna be ok" Yang cooed "You just need to tell Yang what's wrong" The Brawler slowly started rocking her partner back and forth speaking to her like a child who has just scraped their knee.

Blake sniffled and mumbled "I thought you were angry at me and were trying to avoid me". Yang stopped rocking and her cheeks fluster a deep red, sputtering "Blake I just didn't want your own grades to suffer because of my stupidity!"

Yang returned to rocking slowly muttering sorry and other apologies. Blake's arms tensest and slightly push away from her partner. She looked straight into Yang's lilac eyes which contrasted adorably with her bright red cheeks. A small giggle escaped from both of their lips and feeling a great sense of relief, Blake moved back in. Not to hug as Yang expected, but to plant a soft kiss on her left cheek. She dropped back down and started walking to the door.

"How about we go over chapters 7 &8 tonight? Anatomy of grim is always intrseti-"

She was cut off by Yang who had grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deep kiss. They stayed like that for a minute or so, both now red as Ruby's cloak. When the kiss ended Blake glanced at the moon only just realizing it took on a lovely shade of yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! At least a few of you liked what I wrote so here's a belated Christimas present for you! (I'll keep writing if you guys want and and criticism is welcomed) Thank you, Enjoy! :3

* * *

 **Harvest Moon Chapter 2**

As the two girls walked back to their shared dorm room Yang was still having difficulty processing the situation.

 _Do I really have a thing for my partner? I mean I kissed her, but well she kissed me first. Does that mean were going out? I'll have no idea what to do next._

Swept up in thought Yang didn't notice that they made it back to the room were her sister Ruby was waiting for her.

"YAAAAAAANG" The team leader squealed and jumped into her embrace. "I got a great idea for what we should do for a break tomorrow after school!"

"Well…" The Brawler started only to remember the promise she just made. "Finals aren't till Wednesday so I guess we should do something to get us pumped up. What did you have in mind?"

Barely containing her excitement, Ruby smile curled into a sadistic sneer. "Ambush".

"I'm in." The Brawler said while pounding her fists together. Her smile matching Ruby's and sparks seemed to fly between them.

Realizing the confused and fearful stares they were receiving from across the room on top of the bunks, Ruby started to explain. "Oh, that's right you guys never played! Well, it's kind of like capture the flag. There are two teams, Yang against everybody else." Their stares went from slight confusion to remembering who Yang is. "Yang has a flag loosely tied to her belt and it would be our job to take it from her".

"That doesn't sound too bad" Weiss piped in.

"Well..." Ruby shuffled her feet "Yang is the only one who can use her weapons"

"That's extremely dangerous!"

"I like to go hard core." Yang added mockingly, but grew quite noticing Blake staring at her. She finally understood shame as she glanced anywhere but the Faunus, afraid she'll notice the pink growing on her cheeks.

Ruby gained back control over the conversation and explained that the pellets Yang would use are rubber and not dangerous. "So to recap, If Yang makes it to the finish line with the flag she wins, if one of us gets ahold of the flag and gets it off Yang we win on the spot. Semblances are allowed."

They all agreed to the terms and met up after the bell to travel to the emerald forest. They determined a start and stop point and Yang gave the other three a five minute head start. After two minutes of light jogging Yang noticed the scent of roses on the wind. She lowered herself into a fighting stance and waited for it to come. Blink and you'd miss it. Ruby came in running faster than a blur ready to swipe the flag at the start. She was wrong.

"Sorry sis." Yang muttered as overly dramatic as she could, allowing her fist came into contact with Ruby's belly sending her flying. Taking a second to admire Ruby's flight path she continued to jog down the path, only to meet up with the residential Snow Queen a few minutes later.

 _She's not half bad._ Yang gave a slight smirk as she dodged her shotgun blasts and when she couldn't she used her glyphs. "You dance pretty well for a singer!"

This only angered the heiress, forcing her to try and close the distance between the two. Weiss dodged to her right only to meet Yang's powered fist in her gut. It sent her flying into a nearby tree knocking a hiding Ruby down on top of her. Yang smiled as she continued down the path once again.

That smile didn't last forever as she became aware of the only opponent who has yet to show herself. _She has to be hiding around here somewhere._ Yang glanced at every shadow believing for a split second it was her. She could feel her heartbeat getting out of control, so jumpy she shot at any loud rustle in the trees. _What's wrong with me, it can't be that she's just another enemy_. This was the first time she felt genially scared in a game in a long time. Running to the edge of a small cliff that lead into a ditch she felt a presents behind her. Glancing back she saw a glimpse of Blake as they both fell down the cliff.

Yang flopped on her back and gave away a grunt to the pain and Blake landing on top of her. She had shifted her position so Blake wouldn't be hurt. When they both came to, the brawler start a deep laugh only to be repeated by the faunus.

"You ok, kitten?" Yang chuckled and reached up to brush her partners bangs away. Only now noticing that this was the first eye contact since the night up on the roof.

"Fine, thanks to you." Blake whispered as she bent down into a light kiss. While Yang was occupied she slipped the flag from her belt. "I guess I win".

Yang grumbled, but in the end was ok with the trade. They returned to the meeting point and Ruby was the most shocked about Yang's defeat. "Hey I can't win them all sis!" She giggled as she pulled Ruby into an affectionate nugey. She let her go to have a heated argument with Weiss about safety.

While the team leader and heiress were discussing trigger control on the way back, the brawler felt something slip between her left fingers. "B-Blake" Yang blushed and curled her fingers around her partners.

"Yes, Yang?" Blake said as coolly as ever, eyes locked one the pair ahead of them.

"D-dose this mean we're going out?" Yang mumbled.

The Faunus's fingers tightened around her own. "I would, like that very much" Her face finally giving away to blush.

"Same here"

Blake froze and turned toward Yang. The two other members were still paddling along now talking about tournament rules. Their eyes met and Yang leaned in to seal their agreement with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! This was by far my favorite chapter to write so far (redundant much). Something about sleepy Bumblebee always makes me smile. Thank you for reading and all criticism/comments are welcomed. Enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest moon chapter 3

The day finally arrived, Test day. The girls had to report to Dr. Oobleck for Remnant History 101 at 9:00am sharp. Blake rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while walking to class. History came easy to her as did many other subjects. She was more concerned for her girlfriend who was walking beside her visibly nervous. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt and wrapping a strand of her golden hair tightly around a finger.

"You're going to do fine Yang, just relax." The Faunus slipped her hand into Yang's and squeezed lightly, offering her a comforting smile.

The Brawler nodded in agreement showing some of her signature confidence in an overly sappy not-really-serious voice "And if I fail, you won't forsake me?!"

Blake's face grew hot with anger and embarrassment.

"I told you NOT to read the books on my shelf" Which was fallowed with a swift punch to the shoulder by the Faunus.

Recoiling from the sudden attack, Yang apologized but not before enjoying the rare sight of a flushed Blake who was at a lost for a good come back line.

Blake was the first to finish the test in record time. After their professor signaled Blake to leave she got up and noticed her eyes were locked with Yang's. She gave her thumbs up and her best _you can do this_ smile. With plenty of time before their next test Blake made her way to the library's third floor. The best things about this floor was that a wall ran down the middle which made for many privet hiding places and the fact that this floor was dedicated to dusty encyclopedias. Few students even knew there was a third floor let alone what it was used for.

The cubby that she chose was warm and inviting. A huge cathedral like window warmed the room, even when it was bitterly cold outside like that morning. In the middle of the room sat a huge cloth chair almost big enough for two people. The Faunus curled up on it and decided to take a nap knowing she didn't sleep well for the past few nights. Just as she was beginning to dose off a familiar sent flooded into her.

She felt comfortable and didn't like the idea of waking up so she let her partner go on with whatever she was doing. Blake felt a hand slip around her legs and torso. The Faunus dreamed she was being picked up and laid back down between two incredibly soft pillows. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and found that she was now on top of Yang, the tips of her bow barely touched the brawlers chin. She gave her girlfriend a sleepy smile and nuzzled back down on her chest. Blake felt a hand reach on top of her head and started to massage her hidden cat ears.

 _This feels amazing, I wish time would just stop and we could stay here forever._

With her last ounces of strength Blake removed the bow from her head and snuggled closer to Yang, letting her feel a soft purr forming from somewhere in her chest. The pair stayed like that for the next hour or so, drifting in and out of sleep.

Blake woke up groggily, fighting the urge to dive back into the embrace and sleep forever. She looked down at her partner who had a sadistic smile on her face.

"How was your Cat-nap?"

Frowning at the far too obvious pun she pretended to go back to sleep.

"Oh, that won't do kitten. We have another test in an hour." Yang sat up slightly and noticing the pout that appeared on Blake's lips she bent down. "Guess I'll have to wake you up myself then"

Sliding lose golden hair around her right ear, she kissed Blake softly. The Faunas smiled as their lips parted.

 _Damn, she really can get away with anything huh._

Standing up, Blake reclaimed the ribbon that had fallen to the floor and glanced at Yang who looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Why do you do that to yourself? Your way prettier without it". Sighing, Blake explained.

"Yang, you are extremely kind and I love your optimism, but there are still too many like Cardin. Too many who see us as just animals…"

"Fine, then I'll just punch every single one of them."

Blake could only smile at the fire that burned behind Yang's lilac eyes.

"I understand, but for now let's focus on passing our exams" Blake giggled

After the Faunus retied her bow, the pair made their way back to the classrooms. Upon approaching Dr. Oobleck's class faint cheering and groans could be heard. Fearing the worst the pair rushed to see what had happened. They found out that the grades were already posted.

 _This is a bit fast even for him!_ Blake nervously glanced at her partner who only smiled.

"Now or never, you ready Blake?"

"Together."

They eagerly searched the papers for their names. Oobleck had posted them alphabetically so the Faunus was found first. Blake Belladonna: A. Yang gave her a quick smile for achieving a perfect score, but Blake was frantically looking for Yang's. _Curse her and her name_. When she found it she almost was more excited than her partner. Yang Xiao Long: B+. Noticing others straining for a look the pair moved from the crowd to exchange crushing hugs.

"Thank you so much for the help!" Yang stammered as they were walking down the empty hall.

"Well, I expect to be paid back in full" Blake stated calmly.

The Brawler then noticed her girlfriend was staring intensely at her, like a wolf spotting injured prey.

"Oh" Was all she could manage as Blake pushed her against the wall into a deep kiss. Both now flushed with red, only now noticing that they were going to be late for their next exam.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the last chapter for 2015! I'd like to give a special thank you to those who favorited, followed and reviewed! All of those mean so much to me (more then you know) so thank you and enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest moon chapter 4

"This is so frustrating!" Yang yelled to no one in particular, yellow flames licking off her head.

"It's only a few make up lessons over break" Blake stated, eyes fixed on her book while the pair walked down the hallway. Multitasking had always been one of her greatest strengths.

The Brawler relaxed and casually rested her arms around the back of her head.

"But I tried so hard on the tests" The faunas glanced over to her. A pouting Yang was always an adorable sight.

"That is true, but look at it this way. Ruby, Weiss, and team JNPR are going back home for a week so we'll be the only ones on our dorm floor"

It was Yang's dream come true, seven days of Blake all to herself. She lightened her step and consequently her mood. That next day played like a drowsy dream. Ruby and Weiss left on their train and Team JNPR left as well, just as Blake predicted.

After severe begging by her partner, Blake no longer kept her bow on when they were in their dorm room since nobody was going to walk in. Yang took advantage of this, scratching around the base of her ears whenever possible. Sometimes annoying the Faunus, but most of the time she was reworded with a soft purr.

That night after everybody left Yang heard a sound coming from the bed beneath her. It was 1:30am according to a quick glance at the clock. "Blake?" The Brawler whispered. The second the sound escaped her lips the noise she was hearing stopped. _That sounded like crying_. Concerned she jumped off her bed only to find her girlfriend curled up tightly on top of a mangle of blankets, her face still wet from tears.

"Blake you ok?!"

"I-I'm fine" Which was followed by a poorly muffled sniffle.

 _To hell you are._ Yang gritted her teeth and picked up the ball that was her partner. She sat down on the lower bed, resting the girl on her lap and stroking her cheek gently.

"Alright, what's up?"

Yang felt the Faunus bury her face into her left shoulder muffling any sound that tried to escape. Combining that with the sobs that were growing in intensity it was amazing that Yang could understand what was being said let alone keep a clam voice thru it.

"I-I hadd a nightmare, Y-you were gone, I-I didn't know what to do. I-I didn't know what to do Yang, I didn't know what to do". The brawler calmed her down and was stroking her back like she did with Ruby when she was little. Yang knew this wasn't her first nightmare this week, the lack of sleep was starting to ware on her.

"I'm not gonna leave you Blake, ok? I'm right here, ok?" Yang cooed.

"Please don't leave me"

"I won't, I promise"

That night Yang didn't leave her side. They both woke up in a tangle of arms and legs, slightly embarrassed from earlier that morning. Before the brawler could leave to get ready for class Blake sneaked in a good morning/thank you kiss.

 _Now that's how you start the day!_ Yang smiled.

Though Blake seemed more composed that morning, a thought still lingered in the brawler's mind. _I need to prove to her that I'll be there for her! But how?_ In frustration she pulled out her scroll during break, when she noticed a particular ad crossing the screen. _New Dust Till Dawn custom necklace shop grand opening today!_ With a smile she decided what she was going to do after all.

The shop was small but Yang was hopeful she was going to find something Blake would like. After going thru dozens of necklaces, that hope seemed to die. Right before she was about to leave the owner suggested making something unique. He gestured to the heart on Yang's skirt. It was perfect, a little silver disk engraved with her yellow symbol suspended by a thin but strong chain.

She was so excited that she got out her scroll and told Blake to meet her in the garden ASAP. Beacon prided itself with abundant utility's including a large garden that ran down the west side of the school. By the time Yang made it back the sun was already low in the sky.

"Blake!" Yang called waving franticly. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes locked. She was so happy that she almost wanted to tackle her down on to the lilies.

"What's up?" Blake said when her partner rushed up to her.

"I-I wanted to give you something, to you know prove that I'll always be around and stuff" Yang stammered, a prime example of the lack of planning she was known for. She held out her hand to Blake and reveled the small pendant.

"Yang, it's beautiful-" The Faunus took it and placed it around her neck as smile spread on both of their lips.

"-I love it!" After enjoying a brief hug Blake explained that she had something to give as well. It was a little black box and inside was a sliver disk on a thick dark cord that had a black flame engraved into it. Yang grew blushed as Blake reached up to tie it around her neck.

"Why is your symbol on it?" The brawler asked curiously.

"It's so everybody knows that I've claimed you" she stated coolly as she seemed to always do in these situations. Yang's face was redder then Ruby's cape, shocked at how aggressive she was being.

"Alright kitten, I'm yours-"

Yang laughed a deep and gravely laugh while pulling Blake close to her.

"-I like it when you're feisty"

The sun was setting as they exchanged loving kisses. Reds and purples danced among the clouds, a breezes slug lose petals around them. The moon was just starting to become visible in the night sky as the sun faded on the horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Look I found the plot! Hahah. In all seriousness thank you for reading and please feel free to PM me if you have any comments or ideas. I should be able to reply within a few hours. Thanks again and Enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest moon chapter 5

The sun beamed though the mangled curtains and were warming the tips of her cat ears. Blake's eyes opened slowly revealing her partner flopped on her back. They had been sharing a bed ever since the other night. Because of this she hasn't had a nightmare to that scale since. It was still a little too early to get up so Blake nuzzled into her girlfriends left shoulder. The others wouldn't be getting back until this evening and classes don't start up until next week.

Her mind wandered, listening to birds chirping outside and Yang's muffled snoring. This was the first day with no makeup classes for her and Blake despised moving at the moment. Regrettably she had to face reality.

 _I won't be able to stay with her tonight so…_

With a smile The Faunus stealthily moved from Yang's side to settling on top of her hips, not surprisingly this didn't provoke a response from her sleeping partner. Bending down on all fours Blake made contact with her lips, nipping at them to wake the Brawler up.

Lilac eyes opened dreamily, and Blake felt hands reach up to her sides and back. When the kiss was broken they found their eyes were locked.

"Morning kitten."

"Do you think you could pick a little less obvious pet name?"

"Aw, I thought it was perrrrfect!"

Rolling her eyes and giving a small smile she laid down on top of Yang. She played with the pendant around her partner's neck. Both of them hadn't taken theirs off once. Blake felt Yang's arms surround her and pull her closer.

"I can't wait to see Weiss's face when she finds out" Yang laughed. Blake only gave a slightly nervous response.

"Do you mind if we hold out on telling them Yang?"

The brawlers face contorted to a questioning expression. Taking this as her que Blake sat back up and Yang dragged her forearms beneath her to use them as a rest.

"I just want to wait for an opportunity to talk about it, that's all"

A pout formed on the Brawler's face causing her to avoid eye contact. Falling for the sad routine the Faunus gave.

"Fine, at least let them get settled back in first"

With that The Brawler grabbed her partner's waist and traded positions with her. Grinning ear to ear, she proceeded to kiss her repeatedly, only pausing for a gulp of air. Thru the sounds of smothered giggles and their clothing shuffling together her cat ears twitched at the sound of a door opening and slamming shut.

Time all but stopped. Blake broke the kiss and looked wide eyed at the two entering the room. Weiss was the first to enter. She dropped her bags and her face froze trying to process what was happening. Shock was preventing Yang from moving off of her partner.

"Weiss what's the holdup….Oh"

Shock and embarrassment flooded thru all four members signaled with a cohesive "Oh". Blake was able to push Yang off and stood up to try to explain.

"We were going to tell you guys when you came back, That Yang and I..."

"A Human and a. A Faunus?!"

"Weiss we went over this, Blake's a Faunus and well this part is new" Ruby added with a confused look at her sister who seemed very fascinated with the floor at the moment.

"Never mind the fact that both of you are girls! If this got out your reputations would be destroyed."

"Why the hell would that matter?!" Yellow flames eclipsed around her head. Yang's semblance was fully charged and most would run for cover at this point. All except for Weiss.

"Why would it matter?! If you went around telling everybody of this… situation, people like Cardin would tear you apart"

Blake had to step in, at this rate Yang was going to kill her teammate. She grabbed the Brawlers arm and found her crimson eyes enraged.

"Yang we should lesion to Weiss, she makes some fair points"

The moment the last words left her lips, Blake knew it was a mistake. Yang yanked her arm out her grip and ran out of the room grabbing her street clothes on the way out. A few tears bled into the carpet as Blake fell to her knees.

Ruby sat down next to her and started rubbing her back. At first the shock left her speechless. Yang had never been mad at her and she never saw her cry. Trembling she buried her face into her hands, unable to stop the flood of tears.

 _I must have made her feel so alone._

"It's ok Blake, She'll be back for dinner. She can't stay angry for long and never missed a meal, trust me."

Blake looked up at the smile on Ruby's face. Her optimism is always contagious. Nodding at the kindness, the Faunus stood up gave her a brief hug and explained the situation from the beginning.

Dinner came and went with no sign of Yang. The three remaining team members began a search for her. They scoured everyplace she could have been and had no luck finding her. They returned to their dorm to see if she came back while they were out. What they found was much worse.

Sitting on Blake and Yang's shared bed was a sliver necklace and a note. The cord was cut roughly before the knot and the note wasn't in Yang's handwriting.

 _Come get her_

Blake was in the middle of a panic attack when Ruby asked who it was from. She took the note from her teammate noticing that it was signed by a drawing of a red rose in blood.

"Blake what does this symbol mean?" The Faunus was no longer shaking. Her voice cut the air sharper then her blade.

"Yang's been captured and it's a trap"

Ruby spun on her heels nodding to Weiss and ending up staring at Blake, giving her a signature smile.

"You know where we need to go?"

"Yes" Blake's voice was confident and cold.

"Let's go"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! So... I have some issues. I looked over this chapter and I didn't mean for it to be this dark, wow. I hope you guys like this one, it's a bit different than what I usually write, so Enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest Moon chapter 6

A splitting headache shot thru her. The only things she could remember was that she went for a walk into the city to burn off some steam and compose herself. Lost in thought she wandered into the industrial district, she was about to turn back only to notice that everything went black.

Opening her eyes Yang found that she was laying on the floor unable to move. Looking around she noticed she was on a platform at one end of an old warehouse. A catwalk circled the room with a few handfuls of guards patrolling it. She tried to get up and fight, but couldn't move a muscle.

"Good, I didn't have to wake you up myself…"

Yang strained to turn her head to look up at her kidnapper. Before she could, she felt her hair being tugged forcefully. Now face to face with him, Yang wanted to fight but her semblance wouldn't kick in, even with the pain. He was a Faunus and wore a grim mask to cover his eyes. Her feet dangled below her not even touching the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang found the words difficult to say. The masked man gave a slight sneer.

"Wow, you can speak, even with that much sedative in you"

 _Sedative was sometimes used in the medical field, it disables a semblance and paralyzes a patient's aura when it got in the way. How'd did he get that?! It's usually under tight security._

The man tightened his grip and threw Yang into the ground. She felt bones crack in her chest and was gasping for breath. Using the tip of his katana he dragged it along the Brawlers cheek. Wincing from the pain a horrified look came over her face when the cut did not heal.

"While I'm waiting for Blake to arrive I'll have a little fun with you…"

He then knelt down and griped Yang's neck tightly cutting off her air supply.

"You were the one who took her away from me anyway"

Yang's thoughts slipped away from her from the pain and confusion. The tip of a blade danced along her body, cutting easily thru cloth and flesh. She was about to black out when she heard a familiar voice.

"Adam, stop!" The man stood up and released Yang from his death grip.

"You finally came. Good, your friend was beginning to bore me"

She felt a shoe push her onto her side and her eyes locked with Blake's. The look on her face told her everything. That she was sorry, that she was worried about her and that she was pissed at her kidnapper.

"Ruby, Weiss, keep the guards off of me. He's mine"

Ruby stared hopelessly at the condition her sister was in. Her story-book world was shattered. She might have stayed that way if Weiss didn't shake her out of it. Blake jumped toward her mentor clashing blades mid-air.

"Why are you doing this Adam?!"

The pair dropped to the ground with several feet between them.

"You left, you left me and the White Fang. You're very aware of what we do with traitors. You made me look like a fool, so I took it upon myself to dispose of you"

The fight was fierce and extremely fast. Multiple blades clashed and rifle shots echoed thru the building. Weiss did her best to send stray support glyphs to her teammate. Even with her help Blake was only able to keep up with him.

 _I need to do something…anything!_

Yang shifted her weight, feeling an extreme amount of pain on her left side. This reworded her with her right arm falling down in front of her. Luckily her gauntlets were still on and activated. Her captures took out the ammo except the one she keeps chambered at all times. She only had one shot.

As Blake unleashed a fury of strikes the patterns on Adam's jacket and mask began to glow. An offbeat strike by Adam sent her skidding to the floor. He swung his sword over his head ready to give the final blow. Reclaiming some of her strength Yang aimed and fired, silently praying that her shot didn't miss.

"ARRGH!"

The loud clink of the katana hitting the ground was music to Yang's ears. Adam griped his half broken bloodied mask to his face. The last of his guards had been just defeated by Ruby and Weiss so he had to reluctantly retreat.

"Blake, the White Fang won't stop until your dead so…" Adam sneered. "Tread lightly"

He reclaimed the sword and exited a nearby window.

Yang rolled onto her back in relief. They had managed to win the battle, relaxing Yang felt sleep rush into her.

"Yaaaaang!" She heard Blake scream. This woke her up from her 20 second power nap. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could make out her partners face.

"Thank god you're awake!" She then gestured to the others "Can you two secure the area and call for help?"

"Sure thing Blake, make sure she's ok… please?" Yang heard Ruby say a few feet away. Blake nodded and returned to looking after her injured partner.

Only being able to move her right arm she cupped Blake's cheek to make sure she was really real. The pain was starting to overtake her and in a rough voice she had to tell Blake.

"H-hey kitten, I ever tell you that I love ya?"

Blake smiled the most she's ever seen. Tears were threatening to fall when she shook her head.

"No, not yet"

Pulling with all the strength she could muster the top of Blake's head lightly bumped against her own. Closing her eyes she admitted something that she should have said a very long time ago.

"I love you"

They were so close that Yang could feel her breath on her lips. When Blake spoke it was a whisper that only she could hear.

"Same here"

The two then shared a kiss that tasted like salt and iron. Yang gave away to the pain that has been biting at her for what felt like an eternity. Her hand dropped from her girlfriend's cheek and she fell into a much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I only have a few more chapters planned so, if you haven't yet, shoot me a pm or review on how I did. (and if you want me to do other ships!) Thanks and Enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest Moon chapter 7

It was late when Weiss returned with a bag of things Blake and Ruby asked for. All three of them have been waiting outside the infirmary for the past few hours. When she arrived Ruby was already asleep on Blake's lap.

"Here's the things you asked for, I'll take Ruby back to the dorm"

With that Weiss picked up the still sleeping Ruby in her arms while Blake nodded and rummaged thru the bag to find one of her books. The heiress began to walk away but stopped a second later. With her back still turned she spoke up.

"Blake, I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I was worried about what others would say and I didn't want you guys to be hurt"

Blake glanced over the top of the book smiling at how red the tips of her ears have gotten.

"It's fine" Weiss awkwardly shifted on her feet

"I honestly don't mind it. Yang's been paying more attention to her studies and you seem, happier" Forgetting how embarrass she was Weiss turned to look at her teammate only to be meet with a stifled giggle.

"Don't worry Weiss, we know." Blake chuckled. With a huff the resident ice queen carried their team leader off to bed. Settling back into her chair Blake awaited for news about her partners condition.

An hour later Professor Goodwitch brought out an exhausted looking Yang. Her head hung low and dried blood and dirt caked her hair and cloths. Blake rushed to meet them.

"Miss. Belladonna, There is to be no running in the halls. Your partner is going to be fine." With a comforting smile she proceeded to explain the situation.

"Miss. Xiao long's aura has been restored and though she suffered a few injuries, she'll be back to bending the rules in a few days. If you would like, both of you can clean up in the faculty restroom just down the hall."

"Thank you, mam" Though feeling relieved at her girlfriend being ok, Blake noticed that Yang has yet to say anything but a quick thank you.

The faculty bathroom was cleaner than their floor's and came with a bathtub built in the end of the room. The Faunus decided to draw a bath for her partner. When she was content with the temperature she stood up to hear a grunt from the other side of the room. Every time Yang moved her arms she whimpered. Blake slipped off Yang's jacket and shirt, and blushed when she got down to her bra.

"I can, take it from here Kitten" Blake was heartbroken at the sound of her voice. It was raspy and hollow.

"R-right!" She scurried to the sink and undid the bow on top of her head, rubbing the sore ears. Thankfully the room locked from the inside. They twitched when she heard a small splash of water. A few minutes later both of them realized something.

"Blake, you mind helping me with my hair?"

"Of course" Blake pulled off her boots and stocking, making her way to the bath.

With one motion she put one foot in the water and climbed behind Yang, seating herself on the rim behind her. Her partner remained motionless, disconnected from reality. Cupping water she rinsed her hair, the water dipping off was tinged pink.

The normally warm fluffy mane that Blake loved to snuggle into felt cold and lifeless. The silence was deafening and when Yang spoke it was only a bit more than a mumble.

"You know I used to do this to Ruby when she was little?"

"That must have been cute." Blake was trying her best to sound normal and not to pull hairs.

Yang finally relaxed when Blake began to massage soap into her hair. Yawning, she stretched her toes.

"It was cute until she wanted one of her toys right now, her semblance was the death of me!" they both laughed at the image and between the giggles Blake could feel the mood change.

"Blake?" Still focusing on washing, she only gave a slight hum in response.

"Can I ask who that man was?" Sighing Blake knew this question was coming so she prepared for it.

"His name was Adam. He was once my mentor in the White Fang and my best friend a VERY long time ago."

"Would it be ok if I punch him next time I see him?"

"Not if I get to first." Blake giggled, trying to lighten the mood, but her thoughts wondered.

 _Somethings changed in him, he isn't the same now. I'll have to find out what happened…._

"Blake?" The Faunus snapped out of her thinking.

"Yes, Yang?"

"Thanks for saving me" At that moment Yang bent over and kissed Blake's exposed knee.

Blake jumped at the sudden motion, her feet slipping on the bottom of the tub. This caused her to fall forward over her partner, landing on her lap, soaked ears to toes. Her feline instances told her to get out right then, but a thought came to mind when the water settled.

 _Damit, I probably hurt her!_

Her fears were denied with a hardy laugh by Yang who was enjoying the theatrics.

"Only if you could be that graceful in sparring class!" Sulking Blake made every effort to get out of the water only to be stopped by Yang. Arms closed around her and she was thrown into an embrace.

The warm water made her clothes stick to her skin. Blake nuzzled into her partner's neck, biting the cord that hung there. While Yang scratched her ears she made her way up her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin. Blake worked her way to her jaw line then paused when she reached her mouth.

Lilac eye shined brightly at her. Blake gave her a small smile at the first eye contact they had since they reunited, and kissed her deeply. The tips of her ears grew red as she squeaked.

"You're welcome"

The After a few seconds her cat half took over and she jumped out of the bath to dry off. Yang grumpily fallowed, slightly unsatisfied, but far too tired to complain.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! This is the last chapter from Yang's pov. Thanks and Enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest moon chapter 8

"Come on sis! You can hit harder than that!"

"Alright Yang, here comes my finishing move! Rose Crescendo!"

Ruby sprinted at her sister, jumping to avoid her punch. While twisting mid-air to swing the scythe thru her sister, she was meet with a blow to the jaw. The smaller girl grunted when she landed a few yards away into Weiss's lap.

"That makes it 3 wins and zero losses!" Yang celebrated, excited that she was feeling better.

"Blake why don't you try?" Ruby asked, still seeing stars and beowulfs floating around her head. Reluctantly the Faunus put her book down on the grass and stood up.

"If I win, we take a break."

"You're so on!" Yang sang, showing a confident smile.

The Brawler bounced happily on her feet, arms ready. Blake launched at her with a flurry of strikes and kicks. Yang blocked every hit, and dogged every kick. She always enjoyed sparring with her partner, though Ruby would win in a foot race hands down, Blake was far more agile. After getting frustrated about playing defensively for so long Yang broke away for a second and jumped back at her. She charged her punch mid-air was going to make contact no matter what.

 _There's no way she gonna avoid this! Wait what?!_

As Yang finished her attack the figure she was targeting faded into a shadow, looking up franticly she noticed her partner inches from her face. Blake had jumped at the last second to avoid her attack and now with Yang in a daze, she planted a quick kiss on her lips.

Yang fell on her rear the second the kiss ended. The Faunus smirked at her then slowly walked away, allowing the dumbfounded Yang to notice how sexy and rhythmic her stride was. Ruby and Weiss laughed hysterically at how easily she was defeated, as Blake picked up her book and headed to the library with a satisfied smile.

 _Oh that Faunus is gonna pay!_

Shuffling thru some of her things back at the dorm, Yang found a small sprit bottle filled with cat-nip infused water. She need to test how it would affect Blake first. She decided to put a few drops on one of her pencils and hid it in her desk. The click of the door handle shocked Yang as she franticly tried to hide the bottle under the sheets of her old top bunk. When her partner walked in she instantly had a reaction.

"Yang you smell something?"

 _Yes! She dose react to it!_

"Nope" The Faunus sighed and turned her focused to a suspicious looking Yang. Walking a few steps closer, the brawler tried to cover up the bottle more under the sheets.

Blake reached for what she was hiding and Yang accidentally squeezed too hard trying to pull it away. The top of the bottle popped off and water soaked into Yang's hair. Blake's pupils dilated as she breathed in the sent.

"Blake I can explain…"

But before she could the cat Faunus pushed her down on the bed half tackling, half pouncing. She dug into her hair and clawed at her clothes. When Yang tried to push her off, it only drove her to bury her face deeper into the crook of Yang's neck. Blake began to purr the loudest she had ever heard, if anybody passed by they would think team RWBY was harboring a cat.

Blake was beyond words at this point, her eyes closed until you could only make out a sliver of gold. Shifting beneath her, Yang was at least able to prop her partner's head onto her chest and out of her hair. She glanced down and noticed that Blake's cheeks were a deep shade of pink. Though slightly annoyed at being moved, Blake curled into a tightly packed ball on top of Yang's torso and smiled sleepily.

 _I guess this is happening now…_

Yang couldn't really complain seeing how they hadn't really cuddled since she was injured and Blake was back to her aloof personality. She was about to take a nap as well until she heard two familiar voices and the door opening.

"Oh come on Weiss, I'm sure they're not in _that_ type of relationship…"

Ruby took one glance the state of the other two teammates and all in one motion she stopped, raised a hand to wave, spun on her heels, and sighed.

"Never mind" she pushed Weiss back into the hall and closed the door behind her.

 _Shoot, I'll have to talk to her later, but first…_

She spied her lethargic girlfriend and sat up so she fell into her lap. Even after all of the previous events Blake still refused to wake up. Taking advantage of the situation Yang nipped at one of her cat ears thru the ribbon covering them. This woke her up with a small squeak.

"Huh? Where's Ruby and Weiss?"

"They're not gonna be back for a bit"

The Rouge only grumbled, the effects of the cat-nip starting to ware off. Yang gave her a slightly sadistic smile as she carried out her revenge. Yang tossed her partner on the bed, quickly pining her down with her own weight. Before Blake could start to protest Yang had already silenced her with a kiss.

"Ready for round two?" Yang mumbled into Blake's human ear. When Blake looked back at Yang she saw piercing red eyes stare hungrily at her, and wisps of flames were already rising off her head.

"Just don't singe the blankets this time" Blake smirked and curled Yang's cowlick around her index finger.

Though Blake loved to play and snuggled with all of her hair, that one lock that stuck up no matter what, seemed to be her favorite. The brawler didn't mind, she loved it when Blake did cute, playful things like that.

Rolling her eyes at the snide comment, Yang leaned down to whisper one last thing to her girlfriend, making her blush crimson.

"As long as you stop leaving such deep scratch marks on my arms…"


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys! I just wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, followed, favorited, and PMed me! This was my first fanfiction ever and if you guys could take a minute to tell me how I did, that would mean the world to me! I will be writing white rose and plenty of one offs so, Thank you and Enjoy! :3

* * *

Harvest Moon Chapter 9

After their intense food fight with team JNPR, Blake and Yang decided to clean up in the girl's showers. Yang had already finished hers and was fixing her hair in the mirror. It was their last day off before classes started back up, and Blake wanted to do something with her partner. Before she could bring up the subject, she heard Yang's voice thru the plastic curtain.

"So, Blake. You wanna do something tonight?" While rinsing off the soap from her hair, Blake took note of the slight urgency in her voice.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I wanted to try out this one club…."

Before Yang could even finish, The Faunus peaked her head from behind the curtain. Her face was distorted with annoyance and disgust that reflected in the mirror. The brawler patted her head and pouted as innocently as she could. Blake's resolve broke the second Yang's hand had contacted the base of her cat ears.

"Fine, but we're going to a quite restaurant first." Smiling widely in victory Yang's hand slid down her face and pulled her partner up for a slight kiss on the forehead. Blake smiled and rolled her eyes, swatting away her girlfriend so she could finish her shower.

She met her a few hours later in the student parking lot. She had already slipped on her custom black half helmet that had extra sound proofing for her sensitive ears. Bumblebee, the name that Yang affectingly gave to her motorcycle was already humming along when she arrived. The yellow biker was wearing her usual aviators and bright helmet. Blake giggled at the waterfall of golden locks that the poor helmet couldn't contain. The Faunus mounted the bike, tugging her scarf above her mouth and her goggles down onto her eyes.

She hated the machine most of the time, It was loud and she sometimes felt that Yang payed more attention to it than her. Luckily those thoughts were fleeting as Yang always seemed to have the most fun riding with her then alone. She gripped her partner's waist lightly as they rode off into town with the setting sun behind them.

The last rays of light were shining on the pair as they were entering a popular restaurant. They sat in their favorite spot, the last table on the right hand side. They liked it because if you look just right, you could see the shimmer of ocean water from the window. They ordered their regular drinks, a milk tea and a coffee with cream.

They made idle chatter as they awaited their meal. Yang scarfed down her food, not really focusing on the conversation. Blake continued to half-rant about a multitude of things, but mainly let silence fall between them. It wasn't awkward, she enjoyed watching her partner and her silly little mannerisms. After paying for their meal, the pair left once again on the motorcycle.

The nightclub Yang had suggested they go to wasn't as bad as she thought. The music was catchy and the other patrons left the two girls alone. That last reason was probably because Yang had a bit of a reputation. They danced and sang along horribly to the music.

I BURN. Can't hold me noooow. You got nothing that- I BURN

 _Weiss would probably scold Yang if she was here._

That didn't really matter though, she liked the rough, slightly off-key, tone of Yang's singing. When the air became too stifled, Blake made her way outside. The cool night breeze chilled her to the bone as she sat down on the curb. She regretted only wearing her standard black vest and under shirt. The rouge was about to get up to retrieve her partner when she felt cloth slide over her shoulders. Her gaze shot up to meet with purple eyes and a soft smile.

"You wait here, I'll go pull the bike around." Before Blake could protest, Yang already escaped around the corner.

 _She going to catch a cold wearing only a tank top!_

Blake shook her head and snuggled into the warm jacket. The scent of lavender was so overpowering it almost made her dizzy. Her mind wandered about all they went thru the past few weeks and how they ended up in this situation. When the hum of the motorcycle became louder, Blake stood up and grabbed her helmet and goggles from Yang. When she motioned to give back her jacket her girlfriend stopped her.

"It's ok, like Weiss always said, I'm hotheaded" Rolling her eyes at the lame excuse, she took up her position on the back of the bike.

They took the long way back to Beacon. Once they broke out of the city on to the cost, Blake noticed something. She motioned for Yang to pull over, who complied, parking atop a small grassy noel. The Faunus jumped off the bike and walked a few feet away looking up at the moon.

"Look Yang!" She felt arms wrap around her belly while she removed her goggles. Moving her own arms to gently cover the ones on her torso, she heard a voice slightly above a whisper.

"It's beautiful" She sunk into the brawler, letting the moment slowly pass.

"Our second semester starts tomorrow" Blake mumbled "And the tournament starts in a few weeks"

"I'm sure it will be a blast" Yang giggled, causing Blake to smile at the sensation along her back.

"Alright" Blake said coolly and almost as to confirm the situation.

She twisted in Yang's arms trying to face her. Lilac eyes beamed at her like so many times before. She rubbed her nose against her girlfriend's playfully. Her lips met Yang's as they shared one more kiss, standing in the light of a harvest moon.


End file.
